A Prince Among Angels
by Frostylicious
Summary: "I wanted to." Karen looked at her hero. The boy yanked at his wrapped cloak and cleared his throat. "I wanted to pay for your ice-cream. No charge; so don't pay me back, okay?"


**I found this lying around my documents and since I haven't had any ideas for recent Kenny and Karen stories, I figured I'd upload this one. Wanted to write a story where Kenny would reveal to Karen that he is Mysterion, but... I wanted something more meaningful. And Karen's innocence is amazing; just another reason why I want to write for children. Their innocence and curiosity fascinates me and I enjoy their company. (however Trey and Matt seem to think otherwise, lol...)**

**I'm sorry to say that this will be my last South Park fanfiction on this account for a while. I know that the eighteenth season will be premiering next month, but I've been meaning to take a break from fanfiction for a while and try to kick my original motivation in gear. If any of you are interested in reading any of my original stories, just ask in the review or private message me! I would love to see what you guys think. :) I'll still be on Fan Fiction, though. I love to read and leave reviews! I'll have a couple last fics in store for this site for a new animated short film called _Poet Anderson_. If you are interested, you can check out them too if you want. :P That is once it's written and uploaded...**

**Thank you so much for reading and providing feedback on my stories! I really do appreciate it. The confidence is slowly building up. Now what all is left is that I can finally motivate myself to write my first storybook.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own South Park; it rightfully belongs to Trey Parker & Matt Stone!_**

* * *

A Prince Among Angels

"_KEVIN, COME BACK HERE AND CLEAN THIS SHIT UP_!"

"_... But I thought that women were created to clean up our messes?_"

"_DAMMIT KEVIN,_ _YOU DON'T TALK TO YOUR MOTHER THAT WAY!"_

They were screaming their lungs out at one another, leaving the youngest family member to hide away in the corner of her empty bedroom. Consumed by fright, she tried her best to drain out the terrible name calling and sounds of bottles shattering. But all was no use. She was about to jump off the mattress and try to settle her parents and oldest sibling down when suddenly she felt a light breeze blow into her room followed by a hand resting on her shoulder. Karen smiled through her tears at the mysterious figure before her. With a smile and a finger to his lips, Mysterion scooped his little sister up into his arms and carried her away from the scene. Out the window they went and onto the streets through South Park they strolled, hand in hand, happy to finally venture together from the ruined home once more.

* * *

"Guardian Angel, you don't have to pay for my ice-cream, you know…"

She heard him hum considerately in reply, his back turned to her with his hands fingering a few choppy bills out of a brown and worn wallet to pay the vendor with. Thank God that it wasn't a school night or Kenny would surely kill himself for having his sister out past her bedtime. She was a growing girl, and growing girls need their rest; but tonight he had made an exception.

"Two, please."

The vendor quickly fished out two average sized scoops of strawberry flavored ice-cream and exchanged the cones for a few wadded one dollar bills. Mysterion thanked him before grabbing a handful of napkins; then he offered Karen the sweet treat and led her to a bench that overlooked Stark's Pond. Karen licked her ice-cream in silence as the hooded child shoved his aging wallet back into his utility belt. Karen's eyes followed the gentle ripples on the pond's water as her ears took in the sounds of croaking frogs in the distance.

"I wanted to."

Karen looked at her hero. The boy yanked at his wrapped cloak and cleared his throat. "I wanted to pay for your ice-cream. No charge; don't pay me back, okay?"

The girl nodded and stuck her tongue out, meeting the frosty treat. That delicious strawberry flavor unraveled her taste buds, only to crave for more. Ice-cream… calmed her. There were times where Karen wanted to complain about surviving on frozen waffles and pop tarts for dinner, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. In her heart, she felt it was wrong. Yet… in her heart, she cherished the time away from the day-by-day breakfasts and dinners. At that very moment, she decided to savor the rest of her ice-cream instead of gulp it down in one bite that would cause her to suffer a brain freeze.

"… Thank you," she replied quietly, "for getting me ice-cream."

Mysterion licked his cone in unison, catching swift and sticky drips of pink with his matching colored tongue. "Don't mention it, Karen," he said. "I just thought you could be in the mood for a treat."

"… and thank you for rescuing me… again."

She blushed as she felt her hair being ruffled by the older boy.

"That's why I'm here," he told her. "To rescue princesses."

Karen slipped a napkin away from the stack on Mysterion's thigh and dabbed it against her lips. After she finished, she stared at him for a long time. Kenny blinked.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he inquired.

"Guardian Angel…," Karen started curiously. Kenny blinked a second time on cue. "… Guardian Angel, this may be a personal question, and you don't have to answer it if you don't want to…"

Mysterion smiled. "Go ahead, Karen. I'm all ears."

"Do you have a special sweetheart that waits for you at the edge of heaven during the night when you come down to visit me?"

"I…"

He trailed off. Why did this seem to be such a complicated question to him? Karen was such an inquisitive little girl who pursued advice at every chance she got. But this question was different from the rest. She was vastly interested. All this time she believed he was a real angel from above. With a heavy sigh, Kenny looked to the ground, eyebrows furrowed in a distressful manner.

"… I don't," he said honestly, shaking his head. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Karen."

Karen's smile faded away and it broke Kenny's heart to see her unhappy. "Oh… no, you didn't disappoint me. I was just… curious, that's all. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You asked me a question and expected a direct answer. I've never… really thought about that before."

The image in his head made him feel… elated. If he were a real angel and took on duties; he'd come home and see that his 'special sweetheart' would be waiting for him at the edge of the clouds. Karen had a very vivid imagination. She would express herself through various drawings and do a lot of daydreaming and explain them to either her brother or the one who was named her guardian angel. Just seeing her smile made his day.

"… Maybe you'll see her very soon," said Karen hopefully. "… I-I mean, I know that her family would be sad to see her pass away… but… then maybe the one will find eternal happiness with you. A soul mate! I think you'll find someone up there, Guardian Angel. You deserve a full life of love and happiness! You will treat her with such love and care and never let her go! Trust me, I know! You _are_ a prince! Well, maybe not by royal blood like in the fairy tales, but a prince of heart! And you're on your quest to search for your beloved princess."

The half-eaten ice-cream cone slipped from Mysterion's clutches and landed on the soft grass beneath their feet.

A knot began to form in Kenny's stomach. It was churning… churning… he opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Those meaningful words left him beyond speechless. Here he was, with his baby sister, licking their ice-cream cones together at the park on a summer night. He had expected to give her advice, but there was an intense turn of events that caused him to be completely flabbergasted.

Karen's hands flew over her mouth, worried for her angel.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed. "Oh my goodness, Angel! I didn't mean to break your brain!"

Mysterion muttered a "holy crap" under his breath. He breathed heavily for a moment or two when he wrapped his arms around Karen's waist before pulling her into a bone-crushing hug and burying his face into her shoulder.

"O-oh!" said a blushing Karen. She gave two light swats on his shoulder blade for support. "… D-don't worry, Guardian Angel! I'm here!"

"You are the kindest, the most compassionate, and the most amazing girl in South Park," he whispered in her ear. "Did you know that, Karen?"

"You've told me that before, Angel…"

He pulled away, looking her in the eye. A smile danced across his lips.

"Well, you _are_."

Karen looked down at her oversized pajamas. A blush crept into her skin, flaming up her cheeks and ears as a whole. She tried her best not to smile from his compliment, but failed to do so. Drat it all.

Finally, she looked up at him with reddened cheeks and a beam.

"As long as you don't deny that you're a prince," she said.

Mysterion smirked with a salute.

"Angel's honor."


End file.
